


-Hospital-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, bruce is a good boyo, first attempt at smut!, handjobs, hospital fluff, loki is in a hospital, loki is kinda a shithead at some points, loki is powerless atm, loki is probably totally a bottom or something, tony is a worried bf, tony is v caring bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki is in the hospital and Tony is just.. extremely worried about him. So much so that he has to call in Bruce for help. Basically, hospital fluff.(Fair warning, there's eventual smut. It probably isn't the best, but its my first attempt and I'm... semi proud of it ^^)





	-Hospital-

Tony sighed. How did he end up in a hospital with Loki on the bed, hidden under piles of pillows and blankets? Oh, right. Huge battle that left him beaten up. Wounds everywhere. Not a pretty sight. Now Loki was stuck in the hospital, with IVs and all, because his magic was currently rendered useless. He couldn’t heal himself, so Tony made sure in some way he’d be able to heal. Which meant- hospital. And oh, was it so much fun having a weak angered god in a hospital bed. Multiple times he tried to rip the IV out, claiming he was fine. Did he pass out right after? Absolutely. He was pissed off at Tony for making him stay, which was why he was curled up and trying to hide.

“Loki, get out of there. Quit acting like a little kid. Please just let me take care of you.”

The god grunted, curling up to a point where he could barely be seen anymore. 

“No. Go away.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Lokes, you still have open wounds. I gotta change your bandages.” 

“No you don’t. I’m fine.”

“Loki, don’t make me get your brother.”

Loki scoffed. “He can’t do anything. He’s not a doctor.”

“Well, Bruce is. I can go get Bruce if you’d prefer.”

“Do it. I dare you.” Loki hissed.

“Fine.” Tony left the room, leaving Loki in his pillow fort alone. Finally. A moment of peace without Tony hounding him about everything that was wrong. No more of the damn guy messing with his bandages. Loki relaxed under the pillows, letting his eyes close as he sighed contently.

Only minutes later, he came back with Bruce. Why was Bruce at the hospital? (That’s for you to decide.) The sudden intrusion startled Loki, causing him to make a noise. He groaned once he realized who it was, quickly trying to hide farther in the darkness of the makeshift cave.

“Tony says you won’t let him check over you and change your bandages, Loki.”

Loki grunted. “There’s no reason to even do that. I’m fine. It’s not as if I’m dying.”

“Sure, you aren’t dying, but it’s mainly keep Tony from worrying.”

Suddenly, there was a face peeking out from the hole in the fort. That had caught Loki’s attention. 

“Anthony is truly worrying? Even though there is nothing wrong?”

Bruce nodded. “There is something wrong but.. Yeah. He worries about you even when you aren’t in the hospital. You’re aware that he loves you that much, right?”

“Well..yes. Norns, as if I’d ever doubt that he loves me.. But he's worrying over extremely small things.”

Tony crossed his arms. “You being hospitalized and without magic… that’s not a small thing.”

Loki made another noise, looking at Tony. He had to admit, although not audibly, that Tony was right. Not being able to use magic was awful. He hadn’t realized how much he used magic daily, how he had constantly used it to heal. He had never felt pain like he currently was, insane amounts of pain. If he tried to move his arm much- pain. That damn IV was awful. It limited where he could go, confining him to the bed. It also limited his movement. He was afraid of the pain, resulting in him to not move his arm much. It wasn’t only the IV though; the bruises and open wounds all over him caused pain as well. Small amounts of unbearable pain. To any other person, it wouldn’t be a big deal. But Loki had never been one to experience such bruises and cuts. 

But would he tell Tony that he was in pain? No. Never.

“Anthony, you worry too much. I promise you I am quite fine.”

Tony sat on the bed, hoping it would coax the god out. “Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that. I’m not going to stop worrying though.”

Loki eyed Tony’s lap. He could never resist laying so close that his head rested in the genius’ lap. He slowly crawled out from the fort he had been hiding in, moving close to Tony.

“Oh, there he is.” Bruce laughed. “Welcome back to the world.”

Loki grunted and curled next to Tony, laying his head in his lap. Tony smiled and ran a hand through the gods hair. 

“Nice to see you again, Lolo.”

“Oh hush.”

Tony chuckled. “Babe, I know you just came out from hiding, but I need you to sit up.”

“What?! Why?”

“Need to check you over.”

“Oh… fine.” Loki huffed, obediently sitting up.

Tony took his arm, unwrapping the bandages that were around it. Loki flinched and made a soft whimpering noise as Tony brushed over a cut on accident.

“Sorry.. you okay?”

“I am fine. It just hurt a bit, is all.” 

Tony frowned and looked over Loki's arm. Bruises and cuts were all over it, and some of the cuts were bleeding ever so slightly. Bruce took notice and moved to help Tony clean the wounds. Unfortunately, Loki didn’t take to kindly to the added pain. He hissed and pulled his arm close to him. 

“Lo, babe.. don’t. You need it cleaned or you’ll get it infected.”

Loki glared at Tony. “It hurts..”

“I know, hun… but you need this... Please? For me?” 

Loki sighed. He couldn’t refuse if it put Tony at ease. “Fine. Could you just be a bit gentler please?”

“Of course, babe. I’m sorry.” Tony gave an apologetic smile and kissed the gods forehead before continuing with the cleaning process. He made sure to be gentle, only applying slight pressure to wounds that were bleeding. Loki squirmed at that, but couldn’t do much else. He wouldn’t do much else. Not when Tony was worrying.

Finally, Bruce applied antibiotics to the wounds and wrapped his arm in gauze. 

“There you go. Hopefully it didn’t cause too much discomfort.”

“Only a bit, but nothing unbearable. Thank you.” Loki smiled.

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have another arm.”  
“Oh great… of course you have to do both arms.” 

“Well yeah, especially since the other arm had one that required stitches. Now, may I see your other arm please?”

Loki huffed, but obeyed, letting Bruce start the process all over again with his other arm. He unwrapped the gauze, looking over the stitches.

“Looks okay. Not taking the bandages off and messing with it, are you?” Bruce asked as he started to clean Loki’s other wounds.

Loki shook his head. “Of course not. I know better than that.”

“Okay, good. Tony, just make sure he doesn’t. I’m not exactly worried that he will, but it doesn't hurt to watch and make sure he’s not making it worse.”

Tony smirked and nodded. “Gotcha. Watch over Lo. Can do.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and finished cleaning Loki’s arm up, adding antibiotic and wrapping his arm up again.

“There we go.”

“Thank you, Banner. I appreciate that, even if it is a bit unnecessary.”

Tony glared at Loki. “Babe, it’s not unnecessary. It’s making sure you heal properly.”

“I wouldn’t need to be watched over like a child if my magic wouldn’t have gotten messed up..” Loki crossed his arms, pouting. 

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the god close, smiling as Loki rested his head on his shoulder.

“Just be quiet. Don’t question the doctor when the doctor is still here.” He grinned and motioned to Bruce who raised his hands in defense.

“Hey, don’t get pissed at me. I’m just doing what needs to be done. If it makes you feel better I can bring you ice cream or something.”

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

Bruce smiled and left the room, leaving Loki and Tony alone. It gave Loki a chance to say something to the billionaire. He looked up at him, kissing along his jawline. Tony raised a brow and looked down at the god.  
“You need something, Lo?”

“Yes. I need to tell you something. Anthony.. you seriously worry to much. You need to give it a rest. It’s not like I’ll be dying anytime soon.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “You do that to get my attention to just say that? Damn.. you're a tease.”

Loki chuckled. “What, me just kissing you means you need me to give you that sort of attention? Norns, you really are a man-whore.”

“Yeah well.. man-whore for you.” Tony blushed and looked away from the now smirking Loki.

The god snorted. “Oh yes, whine because the one who’s been hospitalized is the one who wanted attention like that.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You.. oh. OH. You did that so… ooohhh.” He smirked and pulled Loki into his lap. “You should’ve just said so, hun. Then we could’ve just gotten on with it.”

Loki’s face went red as Tony pulled the hospital gown up to give him access to Loki’s nether regions. 

“Y-you’re going to do this here? In a hospital room?” Loki shifted, trying his hardest to hide his slight erection. 

“Oh now you’re gonna get embarrassed? So much for that confidence you had a few seconds ago.” Tony laughed. “ I could wrap a blanket around you if you prefer.”

“D-Do that.. please..”

Tony smiled and placed a kiss on Loki’s temple as he took a blanket from the currently empty pillow fort and wrapped Loki in it, snaking a hand into it and pulling his boxers down to free the gods cock. At the first touch, Loki immediately arched to the touch. 

“N-norns… it's really been a while hasn't it..”

“Yeah. You must’ve missed this.” Tony smirked and curled his fingers around Loki’s length, stroking him gently. Loki cried out as his hips pushed up, wanting more and more of Tony’s touch. 

“You like that, baby?” Tony smirked, kissing Loki as he started to speed his pace up.

“Y-yes.. M-more.. Please..” Loki moaned into Tony’s mouth.

“What more do you want?” Tony tightened his grip. Loki’s head fell back as he moaned and whined, thrusting into Tony’s hand.

“W-wanna.. Come..” Loki was practically out of breath, his eyes squeezing shut as Tony slowly but surely coaxed him to climax.

“Alright then. Come for me, honey.” Tony tipped Loki’s head towards him and kissed him deeply as he ran a thumb over the tip of his cock. The small touch was enough to push Loki over the edge. His back arched as he moaned, spilling onto the billionaires hand.

“There we go. Was that good?” Tony smiled, peppering kisses all over Loki’s face. Loki panted and nodded.

“I-it was more than good.. Thank you.” Loki nuzzled into Tony’s neck, exhaustion finally overcoming him. He closed his eyes, mumbling softly. “I-I love you, Anthony..”

“Love you too, Lolo.” Tony smiled and held Loki as he finally succumbed to sleep.

“Really?” A voice broke the silence. Bruce. He had come back with the promised ice cream. 

“Of all the places… here?” 

Tony just shrugged. “He wanted it. I’ll clean him up, don’t worry.” 

“I-” Bruce shook his head and left the bowl on the side table as started to walk out. “I have no words. You two are something else.”


End file.
